1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag having adjustable internal dividers that permit the user to adjust the size, configuration, and number of golf club compartments. The present invention also relates to golf bag dividers composed of a lightweight, structurally rigid material that prevents golf clubs from getting tangled within the golf bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf bags typically have multiple openings at their top of the bag into which golf clubs can be inserted. Most commercially available golf bags include full length fabric dividers, extending from the top of the bag to the base of the bag, that are designed to keep clubs or groups of clubs separate. These dividers are permanently affixed to the top and base of the bag. The fabric used to make these dividers is usually a flexible type that, while effectively separating the golf clubs inserted into the bag, often cause the golf clubs to get tangled or jammed within the golf bag, which can lead to club damage.
Golf bag designers and manufacturers dictate the number of compartments that golf bags contain and the arrangement and size of those compartments. Users must determine at the point of purchase the configuration and number of compartments that they want in their golf bag. If a golfer later changes his or her mind and would prefer a golf bag with more or fewer compartments, or compartments arranged in a different manner, he or she is forced to buy another golf bag with the desired configuration or cause damage to the bag by removing one or more permanently affixed dividers. This quickly can become expensive.